Nanny Cooper
by deadheart115
Summary: Chad gets stuck with Sonny's 3-year old cousin to baby-sit. But a small child sometimes sees more than any grown up can, and sometimes this child sees something that Chad and Sonny won't admit. Can Nanny Cooper survive the day with this "twerp"? One-shot.


_A/N: Really random. It just kinda popped into my head. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Stop bothering me! I admit it, okaaay? I don't own Sonny With a Chance! Gosh.

* * *

_

Nanny Cooper:

It was just a normal Friday morning. I was sitting in the cafeteria with a script in my hands, practicing my lines. I didn't know that later this afternoon, I would get stuck with a _devil_.

Sonny burst through the doors of the cafeteria with a child beside her. He had the same brown hair as Sonny, but his eyes were a hazel color than Sonny's chocolate brown eyes.

"Chad!" she panted, running to me. I looked up at her curiously. She held up her hand that was holding the child's hand. "I need you to baby-sit my cousin Nathan."

"Excuse me?" I choked out. "_Why_?"

"Because Marshall just called an emergency rehearsal, and I need to attend," she said. "But I can't leave Nathan alone. Please, Chad? You get to be 'Nanny Cooper' for the day!" She started pushing Nathan towards me. I stood up and backed away, holding my hands up.

"Whoa, no way," I said, shaking my hands. "I'm not baby-sitting some…_twerp_. And don't call me that."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "He's not a twerp. He's my cousin. Please, Chad?"

"How old is he?" I asked her.

"Three."

"Oh, well then, he's old enough to take care of himself," I said, shrugging and turning to leave. Sonny pulled me back by pulling my arm.

"Chad!" she whined. "_Please_? I'm begging you!"

I sighed and looked at the child. "W-I-I-F-C?"

"What?"

"What's in it for Chad?" I clarified. "It's a new thing I'm doing. You know, I abbreviate things now." I smoothed out the collars of my jacket.

"I don't know. I'll owe you later. I promise," she said, pushing Nathan to me, and running off.

The kid stared at me, and I sighed. Well, he looked innocent enough. I bent down so that I was his height now.

"So, Nathan…what do you like to do?" I said, in the nicest voice I could manage. Nathan stared at me with a blank expression, and then smiled.

"Hit Chad! Hit Nanny Cooper!" he yelled, and started hitting me with his hand. I ducked my head, and tried to cover my beautiful face from his hand.

"Ow! Ow! Nathan! Stop-ow! Stop it! STOP IT!" I yelled at him. He started laughing, and I gripped his hands to keep them from hitting me again. I bent down to his level again. "It's not nice to hit people, Nathan. And don't call me that! Now, if you don't behave, I'm going to-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he started hitting me again. I covered my face, and backed away from him. "That's it! Come here, you little twerp!" Nathan laughed and started running around the cafeteria. I chased after him, and we ran around the whole studio like Tom and Jerry.

- OOO -

"So what have we learned?" I asked Nathan fifteen minutes later. Yes, it had taken me that long to catch the little brat. We were now sitting in my dressing room-me eating an ice cream cone, sitting on a chair; him tied up against a pole.

"That Chad ugly?" he asked, laughing. I glared at him, and threw a pillow at him.

"You know I was going to let you go, but since you said that…" I went up to the kid, and brought my face close to his. "…well, I guess you'll be here for a little while longer, then."

"No!" he shrieked. I covered my ears at the sound. "Nathan no like pole! Nathan wanna go! Nathan. Wanna. GO!!!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you started hitting me," I said, smirking at him. He spat in my face, and I stepped back.

"Aw! Gross!" I cried, wiping my face with my sleeve. "You know what, kid?" I walked over to my drawer and took a pair of socks. Then I stuffed it in the kid's mouth.

"There. Now, I'm off to rehearsals. Don't think about running away now, Nathan," I chuckled at my own joke. "Oh, Chad. You're so funny." Then I closed the door behind me, and went to rehearsals.

- OOO -

When I came back to my dressing room, Portlyn was tied up against the pole instead of Nathan. I ran to her and took off the sock that was covering her mouth.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked.

"That _kid_. Tied. Me. Up," she said vehemently.

"Ouch," I said. Portlyn glared at me.

"Just get me out of here!" she shrieked. I untied her quickly, and she massaged her hands. "All I wanted was to know why you tied him up, and suddenly, _I'm _the one tied up!"

"Well, now you know why I tied him up," I smirked, then realized something. "Wait a minute. Where's Nathan now?"

"If you're talking about the insane little devil, he ran off somewhere around the studio." Portlyn went to my mirror and fixed her hair.

"What?" I yelled.

"Yeah, he left like an hour ago," she said calmly. My eyes widened and I ran out the door to find the twerp. Oh man, Sonny's going to kill me. Speaking of which…

"Ow!" a voice said when I bumped into that person. "Chad? Or should I say, Nanny Cooper?"

"Sonny?" I squeaked. I ignored the fact that she just called me by that horrendous name again. I cleared my throat. "Uh…heh…Sonny! What's up?"

"Where's Nathan?"

I chuckled nervously. "Funny story…"

"It's not that funny, is it?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

I sighed. "No. He ran away."

"What?" Sonny cried. "Chad! How could you? That's my cousin!"

"I'm sorry! But he was such a brat, and…"

"Gee, I wonder why!" Sonny yelled. "'I'm not baby-sitting some…_twerp_.' Now who could've said such a thing?"

"Okay! So I wasn't a little mean to him-" I started.

"A _little_?! Because of you, my three-year old cousin is missing!" she shouted, furious. Sonny's face was all puffed up, and she looked like she was ready to kill me right now. But yet, I couldn't help think that she still managed to look as pretty as ever…what am I _saying_?! I shook that thought away, and sighed.

"Look, it's not that bad, okay?" I said to her. "By tomorrow, he'll probably show up like nothing happened. Don't worry about it!" Sonny's chocolate brown eyes were flaming now, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"_Not bad_? Chad, what is wrong with you? You're acting like my cousin is a lost puppy, rather than a three-year old! You know what-" Sonny didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Marshall came in and interrupted her.

He whispered something in her ear, and Sonny groaned loudly. I watched as Marshall motioned for her to follow him. She did, but not before shooting a glare at me, and whispering "_Find him_" in my ear as the last threat before walking off with Marshall.

Originally, I wasn't going to even try and find the kid. But I knew Sonny will be really mad at me for losing her cousin-and I don't know if it's possible, but I think I could get sued. So I'm not taking any chances.

I went back into my dressing room, and marched into my closet. I started digging out some props we used for the fighting scene last week, because they had armed stuff there. I put on the armor (it was fake, but it was as heavy as a real one), took out some baseball mask-or was it a hockey mask?-and slapped on some arm and knee pads. Finally, the last prop, was a fake silver sword we used in that fencing episode a few weeks ago.

Bringing down the mask to (unfortunately) cover my beautiful face, I headed out the door to find the kid. I mean, you never know…and you can never be too careful.

I whispered his name as I walked down the narrow but empty hallway. Everyone must be out to lunch-I should be too, if it weren't for Sonny. Curse her cute little pouty face. Curse her manipulative way of getting me to baby-sit her evil cousin by planting him before me, and then leaving right away, so I had no choice. Curse the way she makes me all tingly and…warm. Curse it all.

I suddenly heard a bubble of laughter coming from down the hall, and my head snapped up instantly-shattering all of my thoughts about Sonny. There was a small figure down the hall-it was a dark shadow, and it was just turning away. I knew whoever it was, they were running.

I sprinted across the hall to chase after the culprit, and I pushed my legs hard to catch him. But it turns out I didn't need to put that much strength. Nathan was just a few feet away from me, and he wasn't running too fast anyways. Well, he was trying to, but with his short little legs, it's kind of hard to do so.

I caught up to him easily, and grabbed him by the waist so I could lift him up easily and carry him over my shoulders. He kicked and screamed, telling me to put him down, but I carried on.

When we got back to my dressing room, I set him in front of the pole again and tied him up-the way it was supposed to be done.

Satisfied with myself, I lifted up the hockey mask, and put down the fencing sword. "Whew!" I wiped off the sweat that was dripping down my forehead. "That was tiring."

Nathan didn't say anything. He just stared at me with that vicious expression of his-one that no little boy of his age should never have-and puffed up his chest to look bigger. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little boy, and made faces in front of his face to taunt him.

"Ha-ha, Nathan," I sang. "I got you, I got you! You are now tied up, and I got you!" I stuck out my tongue at him again, and did a little, "pfft" sound.

He didn't say anything. He only cast his face away from me, and stared at the ground.

"There. That'll teach you not to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper." Straightening out my suit, I looked in the mirror and sat down in front of it. "Now you stay here this time, and I'm going to lock the door from now on-" I looked at the window, "-and the window, so no one can get in or out except for me."

I opened the door, and before closing it, I turned back to the small boy. "Uncle Chad's going to get some ice cream, and some movies, and then he's going to come back, and eat the ice cream right in front of your face, and watch the movies in this room, but won't let you see it. Now you know not to mess with _moi_."

I was just going to close the door when I heard a little sniffle from Nathan. His face was still cast away from mine, and his shoulders were slightly shaking. His cheeks were tinted a really bright pink from all the running, and I could see a single drop of water sliding down those puffy cheeks of his.

I sighed, closed the door, and kneeled down in front of Nathan. I placed one hand under his chin to turn him so that he could look at me. When he resisted, I dropped my hand, and just sat down in front of him, waiting until he looked at me.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he turned his head to me slightly.

"Look, kid." Heaving a huge sigh, I continued in a nice tone, "It's not nice to hit, kick…basically hurt people. And maybe if you've been nicer, I wouldn't have to tie you up."

Nathan peered his small eyes at me, and made sort of a "humph" sound. "Me nice; you not. You called Nathan _twip_."

I chuckled. "You mean _twerp_."

He grunted a guy-like response, and nodded furiously.

"Hey. Don't take it personally, dude," I said. "I call all the kids that…ask Sonny. I call her that too. But with Sonny, I have special names for her."

Nathan's face suddenly brightened and he snickered. "Aunt Tawni says you and Sonny were married."

I made a face and rolled my eyes. "Tawni's just full of…" I paused, and looked at Nathan's innocent wide eyes that were staring up into mine. "Uh…lies. She's just full of lies."

"But you love Sonny, don't you?" It's funny how a little kid, who's only known me for less than a day, can catch on so quickly.

I smirked. "What do you know about love, Nathan?"

"Tons." Nathan beamed proudly. "I have_ two_ girlfriends in nur-uh, nur…nurrary school."

"You mean nursery."

"Yeah, that." Nathan laughed a very cute laugh, and was very warm to my ears. "Annie and Anna. They were born on the same time by magic."

I laughed because "magic" was a very nice way to put it. "Twins, huh?" I slapped his shoulder lightly. "Alright, Nathan! My first girlfriend was when I was five. You beat me by two years-and you have two already. Way to go, dude."

He beamed again like I just told him he was the coolest kid on earth. And you know what? Maybe he was.

"But you know," I continued. "Twins…they can be a mess, dude. You gotta find one girl who's gonna be there forever-know what I mean? She's gotta be hot, smart, and she has to have a great personality. Twins just aren't worth it-trust me, dude. Been there, done that."

Nathan didn't say anything for a while. He seemed to be thinking this over. Finally, he smiled a toothy grin at me, and giggled. "Are you talkin' 'bout Sonny?"

My face dropped, and my eyes widened. I swear I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew Nathan could see it too, because he started jumping up and down (the best way he can-being tied up and all) and laughing wildly.

"You are! You _are_!" he cried, giddy with joy. "Sonny and Cha-ad…sittin' in a twee. K-I…L…uh…-N-G!!"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. "Shhh!" I hissed. "Don't yell; people might hear you. And that's K-I-S-S-I-N-G; not…whatever you said."

Nathan's eyes were gleaming with curiosity and amusement. I sighed, and let go of his hand. "Listen, Nathan. If you be quiet, and you be good, _and_ you don't hit people, I'll untie you. We can go watch the movie together and I'll get you some ice cream-how's that?"

His head started nodding up and down so fast; I thought it might fall off. So I untied him, and together (hand in smaller hand) we went down to the cafeteria to get some ice cream. When we returned to my dressing room to watch the movie, Nathan didn't hurt me once, and he didn't utter a peep (except for the occasional laughter in some of the funny scenes-we were, after all, watching _Winnie The Pooh_; who _doesn't_ laugh at that? And don't ask why I still have a copy of that movie in my dressing room. Just don't ask).

Finally, it was time for Nathan to go. Too bad-I was actually having fun with the kid. When I showed up in Sonny's dressing room with him in my hands, her eyes widened. I told her she didn't really want to know, so she just shrugged and took Nathan back. Then she gave me her usual huge Sonny-smile, and thanked me.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. What do you want, Chad?" she said it with obvious dread creeping up her voice.

Before I could even make a sound, Nathan answered for me. "A kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He let go of Sonny's hand, and ran to tug on my pants. He stared up at me with those huge brown eyes of his, as I looked down with my blue ones. "Give her a kiss, Chad! A kiss! Then you can tell her how much you _love_ her, and how much you want to marry her, and then you can make your own _tins_ by magic-"

"Whoa, there!" I quickly shut him up before he could say any more things about making our own set of twins by "magic".

Chuckling nervously, I looked from Nathan to Sonny. "Heh…heh. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Sonny was looking a bit horrified at the thought of getting pregnant at this age, but she didn't say anything when I handed Nathan back to her. "Um…you know what? Just forget about it. You just owe me some day."

She didn't show relief or sadness-for which I was glad, and upset, respectively. "Really, Chad?"

"Yeah." I shrugged as I turned for the door after ruffling Nathan's hair with a smile. "The kid wasn't half bad. In fact, he was actually alright. And I don't mind baby-sitting him again if you ever need it." And I don't. He was a cool kid-a cool kid who gave me the key to kissing Sonny. So maybe, some day, I'll tell her to kiss me in return of baby-sitting Nathan.

And as I left her dressing room that day, I could hear Nathan's small voice whining loudly, "Why didn't you _kiss_ him, Auntie Sonny? Why didn't you kiss Nanny Cooper?"

* * *

_A/N: I wrote the first part of it a long time ago, and then I wanted to finish it, but couldn't find the file. So I finally found it, finished it, and here you go. It has nothing to do with the Christmas season, but still. And there will be something that will go with the Christmas season, just not now. Anyways, what did you think?_


End file.
